


you'll be my shelter

by LadyEnterprize



Series: GladNoct Week 2k17 [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 09:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12861759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyEnterprize/pseuds/LadyEnterprize
Summary: In his arms, Noctis would always find shelter.--Third entry for GladNoct week, prompt: Noctis loves to be comforted by Gladio's hugs





	you'll be my shelter

**Author's Note:**

> Late day three entry for [GladNoctWeek](https://gladnoctweek.tumblr.com) on tumblr.
> 
> Kind of eh, couldn't really get out what I wanted
> 
> Prompt: Noctis loves to be comforted by Gladio's hugs

"I've got you, baby."  
  
The words only made the wet face press harder against his neck, and Gladio just wanted to take all the pain away. But there was no enemy to fight, no monster to kill or attack to block.  
  
When it was Noctis' emotions that were under fire, he felt utterly helpless. All his skill with a blade, all his training and strength could do nothing. Well, nothing but hold his Prince close.  
  
The body in his arms was almost swallowed by the hoodie he was wearing, one of Gladio's own and much too big for the smaller man. He'd entered Noctis' apartment to find the Prince leaning against the window, staring out over Insomnia with tired, sad eyes, already dressed in flannel pajama pants and Gladio's hoodie.  
  
It made his heart ache, and he hadn't hesitated to sweep Noctis up in his arms. He hated seeing his Prince upset like this - like the weight of the world was crushing him. The tears had started flowing as soon as he had Noct in his arms, and all he could do was wait it out.  
  
Bracing an arm under his rear, Gladio lifted Noctis, who immedietly wrapped his kegs around Gladio's waist. A soft sigh was released against his neck, and Gladio knew the worst was over.

In his arms, Noctis would always find shelter.


End file.
